Lavender Prisoner
by Jinx4souls
Summary: Shinoa is captured by Crowley. Witty banter and sarcasm ensues. Crownoa (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a sequel to my other story, A Walk at Night.**

* * *

"Are you comfortable?"

"Besides my hands being tied behind a chair, I feel great. Thanks for asking," Shinoa remarked. She gave Crowley a pleasant smile, but in her head she was screaming "How did I get myself in this mess!"

First she was fending off Crowley and those two noble woman. She had to admit that her squad wasn't doing well and could've died. Shinoa had ordered a retreat then suddenly she was knocked out. Next, she sitting in front of a vampire noble making sassy remarks.

"Ah, that's wonderful! Wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable," he said as he investigated her weapon. It was smaller than his hand and a shiny black. He was watching while she fought and saw that she was able to change this useless rod into a scythe bigger than her. "These humans make some fascinating trinkets", he thought.

"You shouldn't mess with stuff that's not yours. It's quite rude," Shinoa smirked. Crowley hadn't tied her legs, so she swung them carelessly.

Crowley was leaning on the desk in front off her. His crimson eyes borrowing into Shinoa's brown eyes. He sets the rod down, never breaking eye contact. His arms cross over his chest and he smirks right back at her. Neither of them want to break eye contact. They stare at each other in silence, admiring one another's persistence to keep this stare down going.

 **Slam!** "Lord Crowley! Horn won't let me drink blood!" Standing in the doorway was Chess. She was pouting and pointing down the hall at Horn, who was walking at a moderate pace towards her.

"You need self-control, Chess," the blond progenitor said. She had a stern look on her face as she approached Chess.

"I don't-," she stopped once she noticed the purple haired figure sitting in front of Crowley. "Oh! Is that the human you captured? Let me see!" Chess ran to get a closer look. She squatted in front of Shinoa and gave a fanged smile. "She looks tasty~".

Unbeknownst to her, Crowley was glaring at the back of her head. His teeth clenched out of annoyance. He looked up and found that Shinoa was staring at him with a suspicious look in her eyes. Crowley relaxed and gave a sigh. "Ooo~ I want a taste," Chess purred. Her face closing in on Shinoa's neck. In an instant, Crowley yanked Chess away from Shinoa and threw her to the side. Her body slammed into a nearby table. It crushed under the brute force in Crowley's throw. "Ow! What was that for", she whimpered.

"We need her alive Chess. If you get a taste, you won't be able to stop," he said nonchalantly.

"That's the human girl we met near Shinjuku, correct?" Horn walked into the room with a puzzled expression. "She's not strong like that boy. Why do we need her?"

"She can either give us information or lure those friends of hers to us. Hopefully both," Crowley walked around Shinoa to greet the seventeenth progenitor.

Crowley had disappeared from Shinoa's line of sight, leaving her to stare at the wooden office desk in front of her. She craned her neck to see if there were any important papers left in the open. There were, but she couldn't read them. Her short height plus how far she was from the desk created an angle she couldn't read from. _Great._ She sighed in annoyance and slumped in the chair. Maybe she could get her Shakima doji. It was close to the edge and her legs reached that far. If she hit the desk enough, her weapon will fall off and hit the ground. Then she could make some other plan to get it. With a grand swing in her legs, she banged against the edge of the desk. It was working. The vampires behind her either didn't hear her, which was unlikely, or chose not to acknowledge her. She repeated the process over and over until she was one more hit away. Shinoa swung her legs up, a triumphant smile on her face, until a masculine hand stopped her short of touching the desk.

"You're making a ruckus over here. Is there a problem?" Crowley said while he had her leg in a tight grip.

"Yes, there is a problem. I need to pee and have no clue as to where the bathroom is." _Silence._ Shinoa gave him a shit eating grin. He simply looked away from her and to the lady vampires still in the room.

"I can handle this human. Both of you can leave now", he said. Chess and Horn gave a curt nod and left the room. Their footsteps faded away until all was quiet. Crowley dropped Shinoa's leg and slouched onto the desk behind him. His posture looked defeated, but the shaking of his shoulders said otherwise. A small giggle escaped him, until it grew into all out laugher. It was shocking to see such a dangerous monster laugh with such mirth. Without a care in the world, he laughed.

As his laughter died down, Shinoa asked, "what's so funny?"

"You," he gave a small laugh, "you're antics. They are," he paused, searching for the right word. "Amusing". He smiled charmingly. The vampire noble lifted himself off the desk and walked around to sit in the red cushioned chair. He folded his hands on the desk in a business like fashion. It almost seemed like a job interview. If job interviews involved the employer tying up the poor unemployed soul to a chair. "So, where did you humans get such dangerous weapons?"

"Magic! Although it's becoming quite scarce," She smiled innocently.

"Oh really? Where did you get this 'magic'?" Crowley picked up the small trinket that Shinoa so desperately needed and started to fiddle with it.

"Well, I don't know the answer to that," she said seriously, "but if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"What would you tell me?" Crowley had stopped messing with Shinoa's little weapon, having grown tired of it. The weapon now rested on the surface of the desk. His attention was solely on her.

"My name. Maybe," Shinoa shrugged.

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"You're name. I want to know it," he said with a bored expression. His hand propping his head up.

Shinoa averted her gaze away from Crowley. "... Shinoa"

"Shi- no- a. How lovely, but what about your last name?" She didn't answer him. "Oh come on. After all we've been through, I deserve to know."

"Yes, all those memorable moments. Like when you sat on me or that time you sunk your teeth into my neck." Shinoa still had nightmares about it, but she couldn't let Crowley know that it still haunted her. "Considering how sweet I am, you must have gained a lot of weight".

"Your blood was sweet", he licked his upper lip at the thought of her red, delicious blood. Shinoa's cringe didn't go unnoticed by Crowley. "If that freaked you out, I can only imagine how you would've acted if Chess took a bite out you".

"Thanks for the save," she said sarcastically. Shinoa rolled her brown eyes and gave Crowley a blank expression. "Why did you stop her?"

"Cause I wanted to," he stated. "Chess is an aggressive drinker. She can't control her thirst that well." He sighed.

"Aww. Is the big bad vampire stressed~" Shinoa teased. Her innocent expression making Crowley raise a brow. The calm look on his face turning into a smirk. He talked to this human for a short time, but he knew she must act this way on a normal basis. Humans are so readable.

"I'm so stressed~" he playfully whined. "A shoulder massage would feel so wonderful." His smirk still on his face, he stretched his arms over his head.

"Maybe you can untie me and I'll give you a massage."

"Hmm..." He pretended to think about. "Nope!" He laughed. It wasn't like Shinoa thought he was going yes. She faked sighed. Might as well keep playing around.

"I had really hoped to help my captor with a nice massage on his shoulders" she held back the urge to roll her eyes and instead smiled tauntingly.

"If your friends don't come, you can." He suggested in hopes of another tease. Instead, Shinoa's friendliness disappears and is replaced by an expressionless doll.

"They'll come", she turns her head to face away from him. The warm atmosphere is crushed under the weight of the grave situation. His smile leaves him as he muses over Shinoa's change in demeanor. He didn't think mere words could erase the teasing smirk on her face. The silenced annoyed him. She couldn't just talk to him so openly only to just close up and ignore him. It was selfish, but the vampire should have expected that much from a human.

"Why do you say so?" Crowley questioned to keep the silence at bay.

"Because we're family" she stares at him. Her voice was nonchalant, but her eyes were filled with pure passion. Shinoa gives a dry laugh. "But you wouldn't know what that was would you".

"I wouldn't", he said with a shrug. Crowley tapped his fingers on the desk. He huskily says, "but you could teach me." Crowley lifts his hand, stopping Shinoa from replying. He's looking down, focusing on something unknown to Shinoa. Then she hears it. A muffled commotion from somewhere outside the room. The sound is loud in Crowley ears though. A scream. A crash. Familiar loud yelling. Her 'family' is here. His blood red eye look up at her and he smiles at the confusion in her face. "Your 'family' is fighting. They should really keep their voices down."

Shinoa's eyes light up brighter than the sun. Her mouth open to speak, but no words come out.

"Don't get too excited", Crowley stands up from his chair. He walks past her until she can't see him, but she knows he's still there. "You can't be sure they'll survive." He strides to the door and exits. Before he closes the door behind himself, he hears one last comment from his lavender prisoner.

"I'll tell them to lower their voices next time."


	2. Chapter 2

**More Crownoa! A little angst and fluff for your soul.**

* * *

How long were they going to take? Surely they didn't beat Crowley, but wouldn't they have devised a plan to get her out. Could Crowley have... No. They weren't dead. Shinoa knew that. She must believe in them. It is so silent out wished she was placed near a window or something. Where is her squad? Click. Who opened the door? Was it Yoichi? Mitsuba? Shinya?

"You're still here?", Crowley asked as he approached her from behind. A sinking feeling set in her stomach.

"Of course not! This is a holographic image ccreated by the JIDA to make you feel better for losing your hostage", she said merrily.

"Oh really", Crowley replied. He walked around Shinoa's chair to squat down in front of her. He reached out his hand to grab a lock of her purple hair. "Quite real. You humans sure are impressive", he murmured loud enough for Shinoa to hear.

"Absolutely", she cheered. A forced smile graced her soft features as she tried and failed to get Crowley to let go. Crowley didn't mind her attempts and played with the strands of hair in between his thumb and forefinger. He began to hum an undistinguished tune. It was like that for awhile. Crowley humming as Shinoa smiled awkwardly at him. They kept eye contact the whole time. Until Crowley stopped.

"They retreated", he said bluntly. A small smirk on his face as he gauged his captive's reaction.

"And?", she asked. She turned her head to face away from him. Tears slid down her cheeks despite the hard look in her brown eyes. Even her voice did not crack under the fear and sadness in her heart. A gloved hand wiped away her tears. A small sign of kindness soon replaced with a sharp tug at her chin. She faced him once again, tears pitifully falling down her cheeks.

A small chuckle escaped Crowley mouth. "Typical", he said tersely.

He took her away. She was chained and loaded into a helicopter. Shinoa remembers the leers other vampires would give her as she walked through the capital. One even had the nerve to ask Crowley if they could have a taste of her. A bone shattering shove into a wall was the naive vampire's answer.

"How long ago was that?", Shinoa whispered into the large empty room. She lied on a bed, her lilac hair pooled around her. A sigh passes her lips as she turned her body to the right. Her dainty hand reached to touch the left side of her neck. Under her fingertips was a bandage that covered two puncture wounds. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Shinoa?", a familiar voice called to her. The person on the other side did not wait for her to answer and opened the door. In came the cheery progenitor, Crowley Eusford. "Oh. Were you sulking again?" The door closes behind him with a large thud.

"No, I was pondering. It's much different from sulking", she said sarcastically. Shinoa rolled onto her other side to face the muscular vampire. He was walking towards her at an uncomfortably slow pace. The playful smile on his face did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Hmm. A penny for your thoughts?" He asked. His slow stride stopped once he reached her bed. He kneels down to get closer to her eye level.

"Wow. You're actually asking for something" her tone came off more defensive then she would have wanted. The questioning look he gave her didn't deter her snark. "Hell must be freezing over", she finished.

He laughed and stroked her hair. "Someone is testy today", he let a strand of hair twirl around his pointer finger. After securing the strand, he brought it up to his nose to sniff. It smelt of his expensive washes, yet there was a faint hint of her natural scent. The lavenders and lilies that defined her created a warmth in his undead heart.

"With how much you're sniffing me, I can only imagine how heavenly I smell", she boasted. "Of course, it's to be expected." Crowley hummed in agreement.

He released her hair and rose to his feet. "I'm feeling hungry, little lamb. Turn around", he ordered.

"But you drank from me yesterday", she whined as she turned her body away from him.

"But you taste so sweet~", he purred. The bed sunk under his weight as he crawled toward Shinoa. Before he went for the bite, he ripped off the bandage unceremoniously. Shinoa jabbed him with her elbow in protest. Crowley laughed it off. "Want me to kiss it better?" He teased.

"That would be quite sweet of you", she teased. "Hell must resemble the attic at this point".

He caged Shinoa between his arms and said, "I bet it is". Crowley moved her body so she could look up at him. With Crowley over her body, the size difference became more apparent.

"If he was to drop his weight on me I'd probably die", Shinoa thought as the vampire leaned down to her neck. She snorted at the thought, stopping Crowley in his tracks.

"Is something funny?" He said without lifting his face away from her neck.

"You're going to become overweight if you keep drinking off of me", she said snidely. Crowley didn't need to look up to know she was grinning. He laughed huskily at her comment and bit into her neck. Shinoa cried out at the sudden attack. The stinging sensation made her eyes watery, but no tears flowed down. "T-that was rude", she stuttered. He didn't respond, leaving Shinoa with the silence.

When he finished, Crowley peppered the wound with kisses. It was a kind gesture that will leave a bloody mess later. "Stop", Shinoa whined. She weakly pushed his head away. Luckily for her, Crowley backed off.

"But I thought you wanted me to kiss it better", he mocked. He wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand. The blood left a crimson trail that stood out against the white of his gloves. Crowley was mesmerized by the sight. It was a part of Shinoa that he had. A part he didn't have to share. Every other part of her wasn't his. It was mortality's. His little lamb will grow old and die. She will leave him. Crowley gripped the white fabric under his hand at the thought.

"Crowley? Are you okay?" She questioned. He didn't answer, but his red eyes bore into her. Undeterred from his stare, she grinned. "Are you falling for me, Crowley?"

It worked to snap him out of his trance. A bushy brow raised in inquiry. "And what if I am?"

Shinoa gave Crowley a dumbfounded look and laughed. "Then I'm sad to say I have no snide remark for that", she said. Her jovial look died down as she saw the seriousness in Crowley's eyes. His grip on the bed tightened as she fell silent. The fabric was tearing under his hold. "I-I would say you were messing with me. Or you ego was getting worse", she stuttered. He blinked, obviously dissatisfied with her answer. "If your ego was inflating, you wouldn't hear me though. That makes my comment mute", she whispered in discomfort.

He grinned down at her. "I guess you're right", he laughed. His smile had no effect on Shinoa. It only made her more uncomfortable underneath him. Crowley is suddenly standing by the bed. He's staring at the large doors with indifference. It was as if what transpired between them hadn't happened. Shinoa sat up slowly, glancing from Crowley to the door. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it once she heard the soft rapping on the door. It was so faint she barely heard it. Crowley grabbed her shoulder and tilted his head towards the door. He brought a finger to his lips and smirked.

"Who is it?", Shinoa called out.

The being on the other side stopped knocking and replied in a woman's voice, "Human, is Sir Crowley there?"

"He's somewhere", she said with a soft giggle. Crowley was smiling next to her, a childlike look in his red eyes.

"Very well", the woman said tartly. Shinoa guessed she walked away. There weren't any footsteps she could hear. She couldn't hear much past the large door. She'd never know if her squad comes for her. Crowley pokes his finger into her cheek.

"You're sulking again~" he teases.

Shinoa shakes her head in retaliation. "It's called pondering", she mumbles. Crowley sighs at the weak comeback.

"Of what? You're "family"?", he says. A bored expression on his face. He only raises a brow at how Shinoa clenches the sheets. "They can't come here. If they did, they wouldn't be able to find you. This is a huge city, little lamb". He paces the front of her bed as he explains. A soft "shut up" leaves the her mouth, but he doesn't stop. "Not only would they be unable to find you, they would be killed trying. As would you if you somehow escape my home".

"I said shut up", she says louder.

"Any scenario of getting out of here would lead to death. Tell me Shinoa. Would you rather die before your friends?" He asks. His eyes gaze down at her to see her almost tearing into the sheets. Her head bowed pitifully. She doesn't reply. "That's fine. I didn't really care. If you asked me, I would prefer if they died instead of you. Who know. The might already be-"

Shinoa lunges at him, successfully knocking him down(he let it happen). "I said SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up!", she screams, making a feeble attempt at shaking him with his collar. Her screams for silence grew faint. Her breath heavy and loud. With a final huff, she falls unconscious.

Crowley lies underneath her, a blank expression on his face as he brushes his cheek against her hair. His arms wrap around her, one stroking her hair slowly. With a dark look in his eyes, he whispers to no one, "When they die, all she'll have is me". He hold her tighter. "And I'll have her".

* * *

 **I enjoy writing Crownoa too much. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
